The Last Hope
by TheWriteOfAnActingGirl
Summary: She was so, so tired. She was tired of running, of hiding, of sleepless nights wondering if she would wake up seperated from her family. She was exhausted of not asking any strangers for help, because they might turn against her the moment they realise who she is. Hope Swan-Jones was not going to give up that easily.
1. Prologue

,Run"

Fast as she could, she ran. She ran mindlessly into the forest, only darkness awaiting her. She ran, and she didn't know where.Her senses had left her some time ago, so her only concern was to control her feet so that she didn't kill herself.

The last three months, she spend in the darkness that hovered over her hometown that Storybrooke was. All that time, she was either in pain, afraid, angry, or so hopeless she didn't really feel anything. And then, she stopped. In the middle of unknown, she recalled the events that have happened.

She was so, so tired. She was tired of running, of hiding, of sleepless nights wondering if she would wake up seperated from her family. She was exhausted of not asking any strangers for help, because they might turn against her the moment they realise who she is. Suddenly, an old familiar wave of anger washed over her and there she stood with hands in fists, and an angry expression on her face.

Hope Swan-Jones was not going to give up that easily.

* * *


	2. Chapter 1: Trouble with the Golds'

3 months ago...

**Hope's POV**

* * *

"Wake up, we are getting late!" rang in my ears.

I opened my eyes, which was a huge mistake, because the light of the room forced me to close them again.

"I said wake up, sleepyhead" the voice of my mom shouted.

I got up, prepared for school etc., etc. you would think that life would be really interesting for the daughter of the Savior and two Dark Ones at the same time. If you think so, let me congratulate you! Even my morning routine is really entertaining and original. This routine includes some peculiar and uncommon activities such as brushing your teeth, putting clothes on, and I even had breakfast! Oh my! Yeah I'm a bit sarcastic, If you couldn't tell already. Yeah, my life's pretty plain. And so after breakfast with mum and dad, I went to school. What? I told you my life was unbelievable!

* * *

3rd person's POV

Snow White was preparing to teach her first lesson of this school year. As always, she took her books and walked into her class already filled with students, only to find her granddaughter talking to a 14-year old Primrose Gold. As soon as she began her lesson, she had all the kids' attention, except for Hope's, because she compared to others was used to hearing Snow's stories about hope and faith. But overall, the class was a succes.

Hope thought otherwise. Of course her classmates were fascinated by her grandma's stories, but she hear them million times. Million. Times. What was even better, everytime the word "hope" was said, the whole class turned to look at her, grinning ear to ear. Great. But the negative thoughts quickly faded when a familiar voice woke her up from her thoughts.

"Hey, Hope? My brother said we could meet up with him and Robyn by the port. They'll teach us how to shoot! Finally!" said Primrose exited.

Gideon Gold, the now graduating 18-year old was always looking out for his sister and her friends but in an exciting way. Sure, he would get into trouble sometimes, but his mother always understood the reason behind his actions.

Together with Robyn Hood, the daughter of Zelena, he would teach the teens some useful skills. Today, the pair was about to teach them how to shoot form a bow **properly**. They already tried a few times, but it always ended up with either a broken bow, someone hurt, or both. Most of the accidnets were the doing of Alexandra Boyd, Ashley Boyd's daughter (otherwise known as Cinderella). Although the girl was not gifted in archery, she did know how to sword fight. Her and Hope always trained together.

Gideon was polishing the counter in his father's shop, when suddenly two teens burst through the entrance.

"Gideon!" greeted Hope happily, "I'm glad to see you again!"

"Me too," he replied, as he pulled her into a hug, "so what, are you ready to shoot some arrows?" he said, unknowingly putting too much enthusiasm into his words.

"Okay, we're 14. You don't need to talk to us like we're two year olds." his daughter said clearly annoyed by her older brother.

"Hey! I was just trying to make it more exciting! And Hope's thirteen by the way!" Gideon smirked.

"Going on fourteen, you old man!" Hope laughed.

"Me? Old? I'm only four years older than you! That's not fair!"

"You may be, but you talk like you're forty already" Rose said.

"All right then Rosie, let's see if you two can outrun a poor old man! Last one at Robyn's pays dinner at Granny's!" the 18-year old yelled out the front door sprinting out at a lightning speed.

"I hate you!" called his sister from behind him.

"I love you too, dear sister!" Gideon managed to shout over his shoulder, before running even faster.

"How does he run so fast?" said Rose while catching her breath.

"Don't talk, and run!" laughed Hope and disappeared from Rose's view.

"Why am I the only one who can't run?" the daughter of Rumplestiltskin complained as she sped up her pace.

* * *

_Hey guys! Hope you like the first chapter. I know, not much of action, right? But don't worry, I need you to know the characters properly, first. Also, **English isn't my native language, so sorry for grammar mistakes. :D**__ In the next chapter, I will tell you my publishing plan, as I will publish on a regular basis. (Or so I hope to :D) Also, the chapters will be longer. So make sure to write your opinion, and I'll see you either tomorrow, or the day after. :)_

_Sincerely,_

_-T_


	3. Chapter 3: RB

**3 person's POV**

"When did this happen?" she shouted angrily.

"This morning, probably around 8 o'clock."

"And you called now?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Swan, but I don't think you realize how many times I've searched this room through and through already."

"Well then, I think It's propably best you two stop bickering and start to look for the person who did this mess." was heard across the room.

Emma Swan sighed at the words of the one and only Killian Jones, and made her way over to the register.

"So Gold, what you're saying is that someone broke into your shop and stole something."

"They didn't actually."

"What? So we're wasting our time looking for some burglar who eventually gave up, because he couldn't find anything interesting."

"Miss Swan, do you ever remember anyone coming to my shop while I wasn't there?"

"No?"

"That's right, because I enchanted it that no one can enter while I'm gone."

"Well, seems like you're spell wasn't good enough."

"Make fun of me all you want Sheriff, but I'm telling you, only someone with powerful magic could do this."

"So what you're implying, is that we have another villain on the loose?"

"Indeed I am, Hook."

"Save it, crocodile."

* * *

Meanwhile Gideon and Hope were awaiting Primrose in front of the older Mills' household.

"We did it!" said Hope, high fiving Gideon.

"Yeah, we did." laughed the older boy.

Then they saw a certain girl catching her breath and using all her remaining energy to get to the two of them.

"That's not fair, you know I hate running!"

"Who's the old one now, huh?" grinned Gideon at his sister earning an eye roll from the teen.

He shifted his attention to the house that was in front of them. He came over to the front door and cautiously knocked a few times. The door was soon opened by a certain woman, who greeted the kids happily.

"Oh my god! Children! You are here already! But your father said the meeting's at 9!" the British accent very evident in her voice.

"It's alright Aunt Zelena, we're only here to pick up Robyn." peeked Hope from behind Gideon.

"If It isn't our dear little Swan-Jones! Don't forget to remind your parents of the dinner too." said Zelena smiling down at the girl.

"Wait, we're going too?"

"Of course you are darling. You forgot? The family dinner!"

"Oh that..."

"So, can we see Robyn?" Gideon joined the conversation.

"Oh! Robyn, sure...", Zelena said while walking into the kitchen, "Robyn! Come downstairs, please! The children are here!"

* * *

30 minutes later, Robyn and Primrose were running through the forest, trying to find the perfect spot for their archery training.

"I found it!" Primrose yelled from behind a tree, "It's perfect!"

"You sure about that, Prim?" said Robyn.

"Come get a look!"

"Alright, then! the girl answered, "Wow, good job!" she said truly amazed by the youngest teen's great choice.

"I'll go get the others." yelled Rose.

As the girl left her view, Robyn took the bow off her back and examinated the letters R and H carved into the wood. Her father's bow. The most beloved thing she had. The only reminder of him. But instead of keeping it for herself, she decided to give others archery lessons and share this amazing skill with them. She took on of the arrows and prepared. As soon as she let go of the bowstring, the arrow landed perfectly in the middle of the tree.

"Haven't lost our touch, have we?"

The girl turned around to find Gideon Gold standing there with a smug expression on his face.

"Where were you two?" she asked.

"Looking for a place, but It seems that you found a better one."

"We sure did." laughed Robyn at the boy in front of her.

"Hey! Can we shoot already?" said Hope eagerly.

"Sure, but first, let the master of the bow show what he can do." laughed Gideon taking the bow from his back and focusing on his target.

The arrow landed a few inches under Robyn's.

"Sure, master of rhe the bow." smirked Robyn.

"That was just the beginning.", said Gideon motioning for Hope to come over, "Now shall we?"

"We shall." Hole smiled.

* * *

_Hey guys! I'm so so so so so **sorry** **that I didn't upload.** But here I am, after the busy week. I have a break until Thursday, so there's a chapter on the way. For the uploading on a regular basis, I don't want to stress myself with writing a chapter every second day, because I know it won't work. So for now, I put the **minimum** 1 chapter per week, but **Don't worry!** It will change soon. Please be free to review, it motivates me so much!_

_Love y'all,_

_-T_


End file.
